Northern Premier League 2015–16
The 2015–16 season is the 48th season of the Northern Premier League Premier Division, and the eighth season of the Northern Premier League Division One North and South. The League sponsors for 2015–16 are Evo-Stik. Premier Division The Premier Division featured six new teams: *Colwyn Bay, relegated from Conference North *Darlington 1883, promoted via play-offs from NPL Division One North *Hyde United, relegated from Conference North and changed name from Hyde *Mickleover Sports, promoted as champions of NPL Division One South *Salford City, promoted as champions of NPL Division One North *Sutton Coldfield Town, promoted via play-offs from NPL Division One South League table Play-offs | RD1-score3= 3''' | RD1-seed4= 4 | RD1-team4= Ashton United | RD1-score4= 1 | RD2-seed1= 3 | RD2-team1= '''Salford City | RD2-score1= 3 | RD2-seed2= 5 | RD2-team2= Workington | RD2-score2= 2 }} Semi-finals Dillon Morse Daniel Maguire |goals2= Scott Allison , , Robert Wilson |stadium= Croft Park, Blyth |attendance= |referee= |stack=Y }} |report= http://salfordonline.com/23482-extra-time-secures-salford-city-play-off-final.html |team2='Ashton United' |goals1= J Hulme G Seddon J Poole |goals2= Will Haining |stadium= Moor Lane, Kersal, Salford |attendance= |referee= }} Final Results Stadia and locations Division One North Division One North featured three new teams: *Glossop North End, promoted as champions from the NWCFL Premier Division *Trafford, relegated from the NPL Premier Division *Witton Albion, relegated from the NPL Premier Division League table Play-offs Semi-finals Liam Henderson Gavin Cogdon |goals2= Liam Caddick |stadium= The Brewery Field, Spennymoor |attendance= 662 |referee= |stack=Y }} Richard Bennett |goals2= Mark Reed |stadium= Wincham Park, Northwich |attendance= 376 |referee= }} Final Mark Anderson |goals2= |stadium= The Brewery Field, Spennymoor |attendance= 1129 |referee= }} Results Stadia and locations Division One South Division One South will feature five new teams: *Basford United, promoted as champions from the Midland Football League Premier Division *Belper Town, relegated from the NPL Premier Division *Daventry Town, transferred from the Southern Football League Division One Central *Rugby Town, transferred from the Southern Football League Division One Central *Shaw Lane Aquaforce, promoted as champions from the NCEL Premier Division League table Play-offs Semi-finals Callum Woodward Danny Jenno Alexander Troke Nathan Watson |goals2= |stadium= Owen Street Sports Ground, Coalville |attendance= |referee= }} Final Results Stadia and locations Challenge Cup | number_of_teams = 68 | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Northern Premier League Challenge Cup, known as the 15–16 Integro Doodson League Cup for sponsorship reasons, is the 46th season of the Northern Premier League Challenge Cup, the main cup competition in the Northern Premier League. It will be sponsored by Doodson Sport for a fifth consecutive season. 68 clubs from England will enter the competition, beginning with the Preliminary Round, and all ties will end will end after 90 minutes and conclude with penalties. Due to weather damage to pitches in late December, two ties were reversed. The defending champions were Warrington Town, who defeated Farsley on penalties in the 2015 Final. Warrington Town were unable to defend their title as they were eliminated in the first round by Ramsbottom United. Calendar Preliminary Round Eight teams from the Northern Premier League Division One North or Northern Premier League Division One South have to compete in the Preliminary round to win a place in the competition proper. The draw for this round was made on 10 July 2015. Joel |goals2 = |stadium = The Sir Tom Finney Stadium |location = |attendance = 124 |stack = yes }} Williams |goals2 = Kolodynski Powell |stadium = Christchurch Meadow |location = |attendance = 117 |stack = yes }} Thornhill Morris |goals2 = Sabo |stadium = Shaw Lane Sports Club |location = |attendance = 112 |stack = yes }} Jackson |goals2 = Rooney Till |penalties1= Sterling Danks Rabone |penalties2= Till Kasiama Edmunds McNaught |stadium = The Beeches |location = |attendance = 62 }} Source: First Round Teams that were not in the preliminary round from Northern Premier League Division One North or Northern Premier League Division One South entered at this stage as well as teams from the Northern Premier League Premier Division, along with the winners from the preliminary round. The draw for this round was made on 10 July 2015. Osborne |stadium = Hurst Cross |location = |attendance = 101 |stack = yes }} |stadium = Giant Axe |location = Lancaster, Lancashire |attendance = 167 |stack = yes }} Towers |goals2 = Browne Sibson |penalties1= Gaunt Towers Christie Hickey Tomkinson |penalties2= Meer |stadium = Kirkby Road Sports Ground |location = |attendance = 77 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Kneeshaw Jordon |stadium = Croft Park |location = |attendance = 627 |stack = yes }} Swain |goals2 = |stadium = The Silverlands |location = |attendance = 113 |stack = yes }} Lusamba |goals2 = Wiggins-Thomas |stadium = Bill Stokeld Stadium |location = Nottingham, Nottinghamshire |attendance = 111 |stack = yes }} Mayers Heywood Gonzales Hession Harries |goals2 = |stadium = Shawbridge |location = |attendance = 142 |stack = yes }} |stadium = Owen Street Sports Ground |location = |attendance = 83 |stack = yes }} Piggon Prinzel |goals2 = Mills Gardner |stadium = Communications Park |location = |attendance = 64 |stack = yes }} Hewitt |goals2 = Foster Davies |stadium = Butcher's Arms Ground |location = |attendance = 92 |stack = yes }} Howarth |goals2 = |stadium = Throstle Nest |location = Farsley, West Yorkshire |attendance = 106 |stack = yes }} |stadium = Victoria Pleasure Grounds |location = |attendance = 166 |stack = yes }} Dockerty |stadium = South Kesteven Sports Stadium |location = |attendance = 115 |stack = yes }} Bragoli |goals2 = Cropper |stadium = The Grove |location = Halesowen, West Midlands |attendance = 132 |stack = yes }} Bromley |goals2 = Reay Lumsden |stadium = Station View |location = |attendance = 47 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Holsgrove |penalties1= Spencer Boyle |penalties2= Marsden Matthews Tuck Denson |stadium = Ewen Fields |location = |attendance = 86 |stack = yes }} Taylor |goals2 = Turton |stadium = The Novus Stadium |location = |attendance = 179 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Dawes |penalties1= Vince Smith |penalties2= O’Neil-Dwyer |stadium = Ashby Avenue |location = |attendance = 78 |stack = yes }} Burton |goals2 = Brizell |stadium = Marine Travel Arena |location = Crosby, Merseyside |attendance = 248 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Clarke |penalties1= Ryan McFarlane Lowe Green |penalties2= Clifton Wright Billingham McPike Knight |stadium = Greenfields Sports Ground |location = |attendance = 131 |stack = yes }} Brunt Matthews |goals2 = Short McGonigle |stadium = Our Physio Stadium |location = |attendance = 81 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = The Harry Williams Stadium |location = |attendance = 104 |stack = yes }} |stadium = Central Ground |location = |attendance = 70 |stack = yes }} |stadium = Butlin Road |location = |attendance = 142 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Tuanzebe Stott |stadium = Moor Lane |location = |attendance = 998 |stack = y }} |goals2 = Roberts McTiernan |penalties1= Mallory Peterson Blott Bradshaw Peat |penalties2= Roberts Robinson Bullock Gardner Charmey |stadium = Queensgate |location = |attendance = 312 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Cook Amis Burnett |stadium = The West Lancashire College Stadium |location = |attendance = 123 |stack = yes }} Graham Walker Newman Stainfield |penalties2= Wilson Fallowfield Cribley Nelthorpe Purkiss |stadium = Sir Halley Stewart Playing Field |location = |attendance = 124 |stack = yes }} Morrow |goals2 = |stadium = The Brewery Field |location = |attendance = 219 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Marston Road |location = |attendance = 270 |stack = yes }} Menagh Salmon |goals2 = Monaghan Connolly |stadium = Wincham Park |location = Northwich, Cheshire |attendance = 101 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Borough Park |location = |attendance = 226 }} Source: Second Round The 32 winners from the First Round were entered into the Second Round draw on 12 November 2015. The ties are originally scheduled to be played between 30 November and 2 December. Law |goals2 = Carney |stadium = Bill Stokeld Stadium |location = Nottingham, Nottinghamshire |attendance = 66 |stack = yes }} Walker Savory Daly |goals2 = |stadium = Throstle Nest |location = Farsley, West Yorkshire |attendance = 77 |stack = yes }} Davie |goals2 = Dowson Brown |stadium = Westfield Lane |location = South Elmsall, West Yorkshire |attendance = 142 |stack = yes }} |stadium = The Grove |location = Halesowen, West Midlands |attendance = 143 |stack = yes }} Blake Wheatley |goals2 = Gibson |stadium = New Manor Ground |location = Ilkeston, Derbyshire |attendance = 163 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Piggon Curtis Shariff |stadium = Causeway Lane |location = Matlock, Derbyshire |attendance = 145 |stack = yes }} Cooke |goals2 = McFarlane |stadium = The Weaver Stadium |location = Nantwich, Cheshire |attendance = 191 |stack = yes }} |stadium = Belvoir Stadium |location = Radcliffe, Greater Manchester |attendance = 49 |stack = yes }} Ellams |goals2 = Meaney |stadium = Marine Travel Arena |location = Crosby, Merseyside |attendance = 129 |stack = yes }} Blott |goals2 = |stadium = Queensgate |location = Bridlington, East Riding of Yorkshire |attendance = 141 |stack = yes }} |stadium = The Brewery Field |location = Spennymoor, County Durham |attendance = 123 |stack = yes }} Reid |goals2 = Malbon Sherratt |penalties1= Adams |penalties2= Malbon |stadium = Marston Road |location = Stafford, Staffordshire |attendance = 212 |stack = yes }} Duffy Smith |goals2 = Wiles |stadium = Zeeco Stadium |location = Stamford, Lincolnshire |attendance = 105 |stack = yes }} Gumbs |goals2 = |stadium = Shawe View |location = Flixton, Greater Manchester |attendance = 99 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Marlow Linney |stadium = Wincham Park |location = Northwich, Cheshire |attendance = 104 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Borough Park |location = Workington, Cumbria |attendance = 268 |stack = }} Source: Third Round The 16 winners from the Second Round were entered into the Third Round draw on 20 January 2016. The ties are originally scheduled to be played between February 9 and 16. |goals2 = Langford |penalties1 = Denson Gorman Harper Bauress Kelleher |penalties2 = Palmer Jacobs Davies Correria Langford |stadium = Llanelian Road |location = Old Colwyn, North Wales |attendance = 81 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Corner |penalties1 = Miller O'Brien Nightingale Savory Howarth Walker Daly |penalties2 = Forrester Blott Lamplough |stadium = Throstle Nest |location = Farsley, West Yorkshire |attendance = 129 |stack = yes }} Udoh Atkinson |goals2 = |stadium = New Manor Ground |location = Ilkeston, Derbyshire |attendance = 174 |stack = yes }} Mitchley Codling |goals2 = Calvert McGee |stadium = Marine Travel Arena |location = Crosby, Merseyside |attendance = 136 |stack = yes }} Osborne Shotton Jones |goals2 = Linney |stadium = The Weaver Stadium |location = Nantwich, Cheshire |attendance = 203 |stack = yes }} Moore Lyn |goals2 = Walton |stadium = 4G Voice & Data Stadium |location = Ossett, West Yorkshire |attendance = 119 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Rae Fletcher Gordon |stadium = Zeeco Stadium |location = Stamford, Lincolnshire |attendance = 83 |stack = yes }} Mannion |goals2 = Morris Bergin |penalties1 = |penalties2 = Woolley Bergin Donnelly Boast Malbon |stadium = Central Ground |location = Sutton Coldfield, West Midlands |attendance = 66 |stack = }} Source: Quarter-finals The 8 winners from the Third Round were entered into the Quarter-final draw on 17 February 2016. The ties are originally scheduled to be played between March 1 and 15. Udoh |stadium = The Novus Stadium |location = Kidsgrove, Staffordshire |attendance = 150 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Marine Travel Arena |location = Crosby, Merseyside |attendance = 172 |stack = yes }} Cooke Gordon |goals2 = Kelleher Denson Harper |stadium = The Weaver Stadium |location = Nantwich, Cheshire |attendance = 266 |stack = yes }} Corner Blott |goals2 = |stadium = Queensgate |location = Bridlington, East Riding of Yorkshire |attendance = 197 |stack = }} Source: Semi-finals The 4 winners from the Quarter-finals were entered into the Semi-final draw on 9 March 2016. The ties are originally scheduled to be played on March 22 and April 26. Foley Owens Burton |goals2 = Kelleher |stadium = Marine Travel Arena |location = Crosby, Merseyside |attendance = 260 |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Jones |penalties1 = Peat Robson Birch Forrester Lamplough |penalties2 = Shaw Baker Williams Gordon |stadium = Queensgate |location = Bridlington, East Riding of Yorkshire |attendance = 302 |stack = }} Source: Final The Challenge Cup Final was played at Throstle Nest, the home ground of Farsley Celtic. This was Scarborough Athletic's first final appearance (Scarborough won in 1977) and the sixth final appearance for Marine (their most recent appearance was in 2003 where they defeated Gateshead). |goals2 = Bellew Mitchley |stadium= Throstle Nest, Farsley |attendance=690 |referee= }} Source: See also *2015–16 Isthmian League *2015–16 Southern League External links *Official website Category:Northern Premier League seasons 7